Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a system and method for teaching the decimal system, and more particularly to a system and method for teaching students to conceptualize the magnitude of place values in decimal numeration by handling representations of words, symbols, quantities, and blocks that are representative of individual units.
Description of the Related Art
Base 10 refers to a common numbering system taught to students in their early years of school. Mastery of this numbering system is important for students to progress through their schooling. The numbering system identifies positions or places of the numbers. For example, a number, such as 768 has an 8 in the one place, a 6 in the ten place, and a 7 in the hundred place. Each position is 10 times the value to the right of it. The numbers continue indefinitely in this pattern: 100000,10000,1000,100,10,10.1,0.01, 0.001, 0.0001, 0.00001.
There are a variety of methods of teaching base 10 in early education to help students grasp number the positions or places for numbers in the base 10 system. These teaching methods try to help students to work with numbers from 11 to 19 to gain an understanding of place value. The place value refers to the ability to understand that a 1 is not just a 1 and in a number like 12, the one represents 10 ones and is considered 1 ten, or a number like 11, the one to the left represents 10 (or 10 ones) and the 1 to the right represents 1.